Momentum
by xSummerDusk
Summary: She lived in her own little world, but when he came along, the world that she knew came crashing down. When the epitome of light and dark collide, there is bound to be trouble.


**Momentum**

---

**Prologue**

The young High Priestess rushed ahead of her best friend and she took in the sight before her. The Odin Temple. After their long journey, they had finally made it. The Archer finally caught up with her, pulling a twig out of his light brown hair.

"What are we doing here again?" he asked.

"It's a nice place to explore." she replied simply before continuing to walk around.

"Explore!? Do you realize what kind of monsters live here?" he hissed. He was only an Archer after all! He couldn't defend himself against those terrifying creatures that could tear you to pieces in a split second. He never understood why his best friend enjoyed exploring such strange and random places. And he never understood why he always agreed to join her.

"Oh, Talen, don't be such a wuss. There's no way we're going to see Valkyrie Randgris. People come here all the time, and they never see it."

"Elvira said she saw it." Talen pointed out, readying his bow in case they came across a monster.

"We both know everything that comes out of that girl's mouth is bullshit." Seraphina muttered.

"Seraphina!" he cried incredulously. "Does the Bishop know you talk like that?"

"I'm working on my swearing habit, okay? I really am." She assured him. "I just… urgh, I hate that girl!"

"You're not supposed to hate, Sera." Talen reminded the High Priestess. "You have to _love_ everybody."

"Easy for you to say. Your job doesn't require you to be content all the time."

"I guess it is nice here." Talen looked around him and breathed in the fresh air.

"I told you! Look at the sea!" Seraphina pointed into the distance. The surface of the blue sea shimmered in the sunlight. "So beautiful."

Talen sighed as he stared at her flawless face, "Yeah, you are."

"Come again?" she blinked and turned to face him.

"It's nothing." he lied quickly.

"Okay, let's keep going." she gave him a smile, revealing her perfectly even white teeth before skipping off.

Talen sighed once again and followed her. It was hard to be best friends with the most beautiful girl in the world. Seraphina had always been stunning, even when she was still very young. Apart from having the face of a porcelain doll, she also had a petite hourglass figure and her soft skin just seemed to glow. Her eyes were a dazzling turquoise color and her silky hair was very long and golden blonde.

Talen found it extremely hard to fend off the boys who kissed the ground she walked on, since he was a mere Archer. Talen and Seraphina had been best friends since they were three, even though they thought the other had cooties. They grew up in the exceedingly wealthy town of Lighthalzen and ran away to Prontera together when they were thirteen. It was then that she decided to become an Acolyte, and he an Archer. But now, four years later, she was the youngest High Priestess in the Prontera Church and he was… still an Archer.

"Tal, hurry up!" Seraphina waved her Bible frantically, signaling him to walk faster.

"Alright, alright. I'm not as fast as you, Sera!" Talen picked up his pace. Suddenly, he saw a large figure appear behind Seraphina and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Talen, what's the hold up?" Seraphina asked, completely oblivious.

"Oh my God…"

"Tal! What are you-" the High Priestess' voice trailed off as she turned around. Everything was silent, except for the sound of her Bible falling to the ground. And the sound of flapping wings.

"Valkyrie Randgris!" Talen shouted when he regained his senses. Seraphina let out a yelp as she felt Talen grab her hand and pull her away from the angelic yet lethal monster.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Seraphina murmured as they ran for their lives. Valkyrie Randgris flew swiftly behind, the distance between them rapidly decreasing.

"What are we going to do!?" Talen shouted.

"Why are you asking me?" Seraphina shouted back.

"You're the High Priestess! Quick, make a warp portal!"

Seraphina dug through her pockets, "Oh shit! I ran out of blue gemstones."

"SERAPHINA!" Talen scolded angrily. "If that thing doesn't kill us, I'm going to kill _you_!"

"Just keep running!" she said. "Go back to that warp portal we saw near the bridge!" The two teenagers continued to run as fast as they could, their hearts racing uncontrollably. Seraphina gasped as she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground.

"Sera!" Talen turned back and tried to help his friend up.

"Don't!" she cried. "Stay where you are!"

Valkyrie Randgris was now hovering over the girl, its flaming sword ready to strike. Seraphina closed her eyes and began to pray. She braced herself for intense pain, but it never came. She felt a breeze brush past her and then there were sounds of clashing metal. What was going on? It was when she heard the distinct cry of Valkyrie Randgris that she decided to open her eyes. Before her laid the magnificent creature, lifeless and covered in blood.

A very tall boy stood next to it, holding two blood-soaked katars. He had jet-black hair and the most intense dark blue eyes Seraphina had ever seen. He was extremely attractive. He was breathtaking.

And these were the last thoughts that crossed her mind before she fainted.

---

**Author's Note**: I am aware of how short the prologue is, but I thought this would be the perfect way to end it. Don't fret; other chapters shall be much longer. Please review, I'd appreciate it so much!


End file.
